The fabrication of structural components such as I-beams, flat stock, channels, and the like typically requires cutting, including beveling, of such structural components with suitable cutting torches. Because such components are frequently extremely heavy, and require careful positioning with respect to cutting devices during processing, various types of carriage devices have been developed, whereby such structural components can be carefully positioned with respect to associated cutting devices. Such arrangements may be configured to precisely position the structural workpiece and/or the cutting device in order to achieve the desired precision in component fabrication. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,256,212, and 5,787,556, both hereby incorporated by reference, disclose arrangements for cutting structural components and like workpieces.
Typically depending upon the thickness of the workpiece, either a plasma torch or an oxy-acetylene torch is used for cutting and/or beveling a workpiece. Ordinarily it is desired to take advantage of the speed at which a plasma torch can cut for plate thicknesses up to approximately a two inch maximum, while an oxy-acetylene (gas) torch is typically employed for its capacity to cut thicker plates, typically up to approximately six inches. The present invention is directed to a cutting apparatus having first and second cutting torches, typically, an oxy-acetylene torch, and a plasma torch. By mounting both of the torches on a single cutting apparatus, positioning mechanisms for positioning the torches and/or the associated workpiece can be commonly used when operating either torch, thereby achieving significant savings in an apparatus suitable for cutting a wide range of different workpieces.